


【明正言顺】ab：我嗑我老公的cp/晓明：我竟然变成我老婆的嗑糖工具

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Kudos: 1





	【明正言顺】ab：我嗑我老公的cp/晓明：我竟然变成我老婆的嗑糖工具

＊不是什么正经cp文，纯沙雕，ooc

＊还是那句话，别信，都是我编的（手动狗头）

＊ab小姐是谁想必大家都知道，如果不知道可以评论求助一下

＊看起来有点挂羊头卖狗肉但本意还是all尹，做点心理准备，打我不要打脸谢谢_(:D)∠)_

——————————————

生活繁忙，就会想要点有甜度的东西，老夫老妻了之后很多浪漫也淡了，所以寄托于精神娱乐消遣总是很重要的。

以前通常都是打打游戏，现在ab小姐的生活乐趣又多了一样：嗑cp

说实话这个过程也不是真的那么一帆风顺，像cp这种概念，在娱乐圈里生存要想不知道实在是很难，但对ab小姐本人来说，这还是一种模糊的吸引力不大的东西。直到有一天她嗑到了来自于自己老公的cp糖。

她老公发消息给她催她来剧组探班，两夫妻各自忙时也还是会抽空互相看望一下，为此ab小姐立马抢票趁着最后一点闲暇时间去找她的先生共叙旧情。

但是讲实话她也不是那么情愿的。

为了维护夫妻感情你总得去做点什么，为此长期下来有得也有失吧，能见面虽然快乐，但有时候也会觉得疲惫，毕竟在工作的疲劳之外，又还要添加舟车劳顿之苦。

为此ab是有一些排遣之心的，为了娱乐自己，她干脆打扮成鬼都认不出来的模样，也不告诉任何人她的探班日期，只是偷偷摸到鬓边剧组去，跟其他工作人员串通好了，溜溜达达的融入周边工作人员，偷偷看他们演戏，或者说看她老公演戏。

只是没想到这一看，给看出个好歹来。

可不是，这部剧乃是一部耽美作品，她一早也知道，从来也不曾担心过。毕竟，已经改编过了，又是单纯的拍戏，又是两个大男人，哪里有什么值得操心的地方，况且她对她老公很有信心。

结果，结果令人难以预料。

她捂着嘴在一旁看着他老公和对戏的男演员眉来眼去，情真意切，她没有火冒三丈，反倒是兴奋的有些异常。

多少年没有这种感觉了？仿佛谈了一次崭新的恋爱一样。

她以为她明白腐女的，可是当真的磕到的时候，她意识到她从前根本不明白！！！

她没有绿！她跟丈夫相处这么多年，这点自信还是有的，可是！！正是因为她最清楚不是真的！才会莫名的好嗑！！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是什么绝美cp！！爱了爱了！！正正怎么这么可爱！！我老公怎么这么宠！！啊不对这里叫老公很别扭……晓明怎么这么宠！！啊嗑死我了嗑死我了……

回到宾馆，黄晓明十分惊喜，对老婆大人的到来，他感到无比的安心，撒娇撒了好一会儿时，不知为何总觉得他老婆今天状态有点不对劲。——老是神神秘秘的窝在一边，看着他嘿嘿的笑。也不知道在想什么，总之确令人背脊有莫名的寒意。

他没有来得及向老婆发问，却反被老婆捉住陷入一段仿佛审问般的灵魂交流。她首当其冲的第一个问题就是——

“老公你跟尹正演戏感觉怎么样？”

如果黄晓明没有看错他老婆嘴角刚才偷偷略过一丝猥琐笑……今人汗毛倒竖，没来由的想抖腿。

“这个，合作起来当然是非常舒服，尹正他很认真也很敬业，而且对戏很能带动氛围，和这种演员对戏是最舒服的。”

“哦还有他也是一个特别有想法的演员，我有的时候都会被他很多很生动的临场反应给惊艳到，真的很难得。”

他很真诚的说着自己的心里话，这些都是这几天和这些好演员们合作以来发自内心的感叹，好的团队也是需要碰的。

然后他就看到他老婆瞪大着眼睛，还在期待些什么的表情，活生生的一个“就这？”的表情包。他也不知道自己是哪里说错了，心里复盘了几遍可是也没找出感觉来。

老婆到底是中了什么邪了，为什么也不好好说话光发出一些神秘的微笑。

“对了你们有没有私下里有过什么活动？”

“他是不是很可爱啊？”

接连不断的这种诡异问题，甚至让黄晓明猜测，老婆是不是怀疑他出轨了。

可是这也太不合理了吧？且不说她一副很亢奋的模样，再怎么不济，也不至于不知道他的取向吧？

他只好担忧的伸手去试探他老婆的额温……也没发烧啊。

“你这是怎么了？怎么跟那些追星追上头了的小姑娘一样？中邪了？还是突然对人家尹正感兴趣了？我跟你说我可是要吃醋的哦——”

“说什么呢，我本来就是小姑娘啊。”

好么黄晓明这是又讲错话了。

“是是是——我们家ab当然是小姑娘～永远都是……”

“再说了，我突然狂热一下有什么不好的，结婚这么多年，我们对互相都熟悉到腻了，肯定会需要一些恋爱的新鲜感啊——”

什么玩意？这是，他老婆这是光明正大的要出轨吗？！

“不是，你……”

“所以才需要……需要……”

“那你也不该挑人家尹正下手吧……”

“所以才需要嗑cp啊！！！”

…………

一阵沉默。

黄晓明被这种超出理解范围的答复惊成了一具石像，而ab小姐也为自己丈夫的发散能力感到尴尬，俩人都感到大脑需要梳通疏通，于是各退一步，局促的各自坐在沙发上，暂停了交流会议。

隔了好一会儿，还是黄晓明先憋不住的问道：

“这个……嗑cp我也能理解，可是为啥要嗑到自己老公头上来……我都这么一把岁数了，那些小鲜肉他们不香吗？”

“那怎么能比，我就爱看你这款的不行吗，况且你们比他们要甜的多了～”

黄晓明简直无语凝噎，感觉自己是搬起石头砸了自己的脚，这话说是错吧可代表他老婆爱他，说是对吧怎么又赶着把自己老公跟别人凑成一对。这什么骚操作黄晓明表示已经跟不上她脑洞的速度。

“可是我们那是纯粹的兄弟情，我也不可能有着老婆的同时还跟别人谈恋爱啊，况且我也不喜欢男人。”

ab心里露出了看傻子的表情，结婚这么多年她是知道她老公有些方面不太聪明的样子，但没想到能憨到这地步。

“谁说你们要谈恋爱呀，假的就不香了吗，兄弟情就不能嗑了吗，妄想是没有边界的！再说了，你干嘛非要拆穿我的幻想，就让我远远的看一秒，那一秒你捧着他的脸，笑容那么纯真，我就当是恋爱嗑进嘴里怎么了，我又不会梦想照进现实真把你们俩扔到床上去。”

“哎呦那这哪能保证啊，万一你哪天上头了真不要我了怎么办……”

黄晓明半开玩笑的说，遭ab小姐气鼓鼓的推了一下。

好在是互相也知根知底，话说开了就没什么顾虑了。后来每次在片场，黄晓明都会让助理拍点片场日常发给ab看，还特地拉尹正过来给镜头打招呼，尹正看到十分羡慕，露出了FFF团的愤恨表情。

可他哪里知道，在他看来是夫妻俩秀恩爱的行动，本质上是人家妻子在偷偷看他们俩秀恩爱，笑的嘴角飞上天。

-没错没了就到这里，一个小破脑洞就不追求粗长了（狗头保命）-


End file.
